


Her little Black Secret

by Beachmomma77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachmomma77/pseuds/Beachmomma77
Summary: Hermione loves Fridays for a reason.





	Her little Black Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione glanced at the clock for the nth time that day. It was a Friday, and she couldn’t wait to get off the hook. After all, who doesn’t love Fridays? e hook. After all, who doesn’t love Fridays? 

The young woman ran out into the hall of the third floor of the Minis Her friends have given up asking her where she went or who she was seeing. Hermione’s response was the same as always - she was seeing her little black secret, and sy as soon as the clock struck five o’clock. Her … especially not today.wSsecret, and she didn’t want to be late - she c before her date - her dreaded motorbike riding date. ldn’t be late… especially not today. She still had a good ten minutes to get dressed before her date - her dreaded motorbike rididate. 

was incredibly convincing, she noted. He‘Like he’d really take no for an answer?’ That man was incredibly convincing, she noted. He had quite a talented tongue… and a way with words. Hermione zipped her pants, threMerlin, was she nervous! She lace from her bag. She’s never gone biking before, and Merlin, was she nervous! She twirled the pendant a few timeHermioneand said a prayer to the gods that she won’t make an embarrassment of herself. 

Hermione stepped out of the loo and ran down the steps of the Ministry, the people around her probably wondering why she was in a rush. As soon as the willowy brunette stepped out of the buThe rebel in black turned his gaze towards her, and she blushed. They’ve been seeing each other s mototheir accidental encounter a year ago (thanks to her love for fiddling with Magical objects). and she blushed. They’ve been seeing each other since their accidental encounter a year ago (thanks to her love for fiddling with Magical objects). 

“You look nice in leather,” the rider said huskily, as he took his helmet off and winked at her. “Come on kitten, hop on.”

Hermione blushed at his double entendre, but walked up to her lover and locked her lips with his. Their tongues caressed each other before he pulled away. “Happy birthday, Sirius!” 

“I’m gonna be happier a lot sooner if you hop on the bike, kitten,” he said, as he handed her a helmet. “Here, you drive.”

The brunette winced. She knew she shouldn’t have lied about riding last weekend. She only wanted to do something he loved for his birthday, and if Sirius knew she’s never ridden a bike in her life, he wouldn’t ask her to do it. Sighing, she wore the helmet, sat in front of him and held the handles. ‘This was it,’ she thought, secretly wishing they wouldn’t die. 

No sooner than she stepped on the gas, she heard herself shriek and the devil seated behind her laugh out loud. “Do you even know how to drive this thing?” he asked. 

Hermione took off her helmet and frowned. “Normally, I’d lie and say yes, but…” she started, and gazed into his stormy grey eyes. She bowed her head and confessed, “I just wanted you to do something you love on your birthday.”

“Trust me, kitten, I will,” he said, smirking. 

“Will what?” 

“Do something I love,” he told her before he ran a hand across her cheek and lean towards her ear to whisper, “And the sooner we get to the picnic site, the sooner I can show you all the things I love doing… to you.”

Hermione took a sharp intake of breath and her knickers dampen. He moved over to change places with her, and she tucked the time turner in her pocket before she held on to Sirius tightly and thought of what new adventure her lover was going to take her on. Mr. Black was improper, but she really didn’t mind. She had him for today, and every Friday as long as time allowed. 

End.


End file.
